


Let's Have some Big Fun

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, also people with dicks should absolutely get consent before fucking without a condom, also ppl with vaginas should pee after sex to prevent urinary tract infections, and use a covering like a glove or finger cots to prep for anal sex, put condoms on your dildos y'all, safe sex practices, trans duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Four thousand words of smut.My longest single chapter work and it's porn.I am unsurprisingly okay with this.





	Let's Have some Big Fun

Veronica sighed gently into the kiss, her hand coming up to cup Duke’s cheek. The first meeting of their lips set off a reaction in Veronica, like the first sip of water after one finishes a strenuous workout; refreshing, sweet relief, and with it, an immediate thirst for more.

She threw herself into the impulse, kissing Heather again with a new hunger. Heather’s hand in her hair tugged just slightly when she did something _just so_ and as much as Veronica enjoyed the treatment, she had other plans.

”Let me appreciate you,” Veronica murmured, “I don’t think I do that enough.”

Heather’s face flushed a pretty pink, and Veronica giggled, pressing a kiss to one bright cheek.

“You’re so cute,” Veronica grinned, kissing along her jaw deliberately, like she was mapping out Heather’s body to remember later. Really, she just wanted to make sure she found every sensitive spot Heather had by the end of the night. ”So beautiful.”

Heather whined, heels digging into the mattress underneath her.

“Heather? Are you up for this?” Veronica withdrew a little, but not completely. “I’m not gonna continue unless you want me to.”

Heather huffed, grinning despite herself at Veronica’s concern. _“Yes,_ I want this.”

Veronica snorted. “Just wanted to make sure.”

With that, she resumed her earlier ministrations, kissing along Heather’s jaw, down her neck, unbuttoning the buttons of Heather’s green blazer one by one as she went.

“Good?” she asked, tugging the blazer down Heather’s shoulders and hanging it from one of the bedposts.

Heather would kill her if she just tossed it aside. Chandler _and_ Duke.

Heather groaned, sitting up and hurriedly unbuttoning her shirt, becoming impatient moments later and sending the last few buttons flying as she tore it off and threw it over the side of the bed. Her white t-shirt followed, and Veronica had to hold her hands to keep her from ripping the bra off, too.

“Hey,” she cooed, kissing her sweetly on the lips, “We have all weekend. Nowhere to be, nobody to impress. There’s no rush. Let’s savor this.”

“I don’t _want_ to savor this,” Heather pouted, “I want to _cum.”_

Veronica snickered, her hands snaking up Heather’s back to unhook the clasps at the back of her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders and into her lap before picking it up and tossing it over her shoulder.

“How about a compromise,” Veronica proposed, “I want to savor this. I want to focus on you for a while, so how about I do that, and we’ll see how many times I can get you off?”

Heather’s breath hitched, and Veronica noted with no small measure of satisfaction the way her pupils dilated. “That sounds... _hot.”_

Veronica grinned, one hand pushing Heather back down onto the mattress, the other resting teasingly on her thigh, thumb brushing just beneath the waistband of her skirt. “May I?”

Heather nodded eagerly, and Veronica slid her hand down her skirt, teasing her through the fabric of her panties.

Heather whined, grinding against Veronica’s hand as she palmed her through her underwear. “Fucking- get on with it already!”

Veronica smirked, snaking her hand beneath Heather’s panties and wrapping her hand around Heather’s shaft as she leaned down to leave hickeys all over Heather’s shoulders and chest. “My, we’re impatient tonight, aren’t we?”

Heather growled. “I’ll kick you out of your own fucking bed if you don’t make me cum soon.”

Veronica muffled her laughter against Heather’s chest, moving her hand faster against Heather’s dick.

She had no doubt Heather was probably serious.

It didn’t take long for her to cum, biting her lip to muffle the sounds that threatened to burst from her chest. Veronica watched in awe as Heather’s back arched and her hands fisted in the sheets. The sight never managed to get old.

Heather eventually came down from her orgasm, but while Veronica had slowed down, she never stopped, and Heather squirmed beneath her.

“You alright?” Veronica teased, pulling her hand back and smirking as Heather sighed in relief, only to let out a squeak as she replaced it with a knee between her thighs.

“We’re- _shit!_ We’re still going?”

“I told you,” Veronica whispered, nipping playfully at Heather’s throat, “I want to savor this, and I want to see how many times I can make you cum.”

“C-can we take a break or something?” Heather gasped, “I’m- _fuck!_ S-sensitive!”

Veronica smiled, withdrawing her knee and watching as Heather relaxed against the soft sheets, before sliding off the side of the bed and turning her back to the bed as she started to unbutton her own blazer.

Behind her, she heard Heather’s breathless laughter. “Are you trying to seduce me? Because you don’t have to do a striptease to get me in the mood.”

“I know,” Veronica said, removing her blazer and grabbing Heather’s before putting them both on hangers and stowing them in the closet, “But it’s fun to see how excited it makes you when I put on a show.”

Heather hummed appreciatively as Veronica unbuttoned her own shirt, letting it slide off of her shoulders and fall to the floor before tugging her undershirt off and dropping it to the ground as well.

“See something you like?” Veronica teased, striking what she hoped was a sexy pose.

Heather nodded. “Many somethings. Although at least two of them are hidden under that bra.”

Veronica snorted, unhooking the bra and casting it to the floor. “Better?”

“Much.”

Veronica shot her a wry grin before turning around again and undoing the zipper on her skirt, letting it pool at her feet and peering over her shoulder to see Heather’s reaction.

“Christ,” Heather hissed, “You don’t play fair.”

“Horny again already?”

“With a body like yours, how couldn’t I be?” Heather grinned, “It’s a good thing I can’t see all of it during the day, or else I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself.”

“I could say the same about you,” Veronica said, crawling back up onto the bed and kneeling between Heather’s spread legs.

Heather scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“I mean it,” Veronica insisted, running her hands along Heather’s torso, “You’re fucking stunning.”

Heather blushed, face redder than Chandler’s blazer as she averted her gaze.

“Hey,” Veronica took Heather’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, turning her head to face Veronica, “Look at me.”

Dark green eyes reluctantly met hers, and Veronica smiled reassuringly. “You’re so pretty in so many ways. Not even just in a sexual way. You’re so beautiful I have trouble looking away sometimes.”

Heather blinked rapidly, and Veronica noticed a distinct shine to her eyes.

“Oh, honey, it’s alright,” Veronica murmured, peppering Heather’s face with soft kisses until she was giggling with delight, “Now I _really_ want to savor this, just to make sure you know how much I absolutely adore you.”

Heather gave her a soft smile, pulling her down to kiss her on the lips. “Well, we’ve got all night.”

Veronica beamed. “We sure do.”

Without another word, Veronica tugged off Heather’s skirt and panties, before leaning over the side of the bed and rooting around in her nightstand drawer. A moment later, she sat back up with a look of triumph on her face and a wand style vibrator in her hand.

“Now, where were we…” Veronica muttered, pressing the head of the vibrator against the underside of Heather’s dick and turning it on.

The response was immediate. Heather moaned and covered her mouth with one hand, the other coming up to grab at the pillow beneath her head, heels digging into the mattress and back arching into the sensation.

“Now that’s just not fair,” Veronica laughed, “I could cum just from watching you like this.”

Heather keened, grinding desperately against the vibrator as Veronica brought her free hand up to show Heather’s breasts some attention, fingers gently toying with her nipples and kneading the soft flesh until Heather came again, harder this time, and Veronica watched as it streaked up her stomach and chest.

“You’re so sensitive,” Veronica murmured, gradually turning the intensity down on the vibrator to help her come down until it was at its lowest setting, before withdrawing it completely and turning it off.

Heather threw an arm over her eyes, huffing out a breathless chuckle. “Maybe you’re just good at this,” she quipped.

“Maybe,” Veronica shrugged, “Can I keep going?”

“Just don’t touch my dick again for a few minutes.”

Veronica nodded, her hands coming back to Heather’s breasts, pinching and kneading as she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to her chest. When she had Heather softly moaning beneath her, she wrapped her lips around one nipple and moved both hands to gently roam over her stomach and sides.

“So pretty,” she whispered, hands groping and kneading while she left a trail of kisses across Heather’s chest before taking the other nipple between her lips and giving it the same treatment.

Heather grunted, both hands coming down to tangle in Veronica’s hair. “You’re really just gonna keep making me cum, aren’t you?”

“That’s the plan,” Veronica said, “Gotta show you how good you deserve to feel.”

Heather hummed, sitting up and grabbing a few of Veronica’s pillows and arranging them to give herself a better vantage point before leaning back and running her fingers lazily through Veronica’s hair.

Veronica, however, started trailing kisses lower, hands moving to Heather’s thighs as she kissed and nipped at every available inch of skin, grinding her hips downward against Heather’s half-hard dick.

Heather’s head fell back against the pillows as a low moan tore free from her throat. One that turned into a whine as Veronica suddenly withdrew.

“What the fuck?” she demanded.

“Just a second,” Veronica called, jumping out of bed and rushing over to her dresser, stripping out of her panties on the way before opening the top right drawer and rooting through its contents.

Heather knew whatever Veronica removed from that drawer was bound to be good, so she stayed quiet and waited patiently until she heard the drawer closing.

Veronica grinned wickedly at Heather as she slipped the toy into her most comfortable strap-on harness, humming in satisfaction both at the excited expression on Heather’s face and the sensation of the smooth ridges pressing against her clit and shifting around as she moved.

“Time for round three,” Veronica said, scrambling back onto the bed and grabbing a condom, finger cots, and a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Heather wiggled her hips eagerly as Veronica settled between her legs, rolling the condom on before pulling Heather’s hips up to rest on her lap and drizzling lube over her fingers.

“Ready?” she asked, pressing the tip of one finger against Heather’s asshole. At Heather’s answering nod, Veronica slowly eased her finger inside until it was all the way in.

Heather hummed appreciatively as Veronica began to move, bucking her hips up in time with Veronica’s own ministrations. Slowly and cautiously, Veronica opened her up further, adding a second finger and smiling to herself at the way Heather’s cock twitched. Finally, after a few minutes Veronica fit a third finger inside and shivered at Heather’s moans.

“Alright,” Veronica said, easing her fingers out and throwing the finger cots into the wastebasket by the bed, “Time for the fun part.”

With that, Veronica lubed up and eased the toy inside, watching Heather’s face for any signs of discomfort. When there appeared to be no obvious discomfort on Heather’s end, Veronica continued inching forward until her hips were pressed flush against Heather’s ass.

Veronica leaned down, holding herself up on her elbows as she moved, groaning as each thrust made the ridges on the other end of the dildo rub against her clit, unsure of which of them would cum first.

“Might not last long like this,” Veronica grunted, pushing in all the way and grinding her hips against Heather’s backside, delighting in the moan she got in return. “I’m so worked up already, I might cum before you do.”

“Go ahead,” Heather gasped, “I’ll just ride you if you cum first.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Veronica hissed, hips jerking forward roughly at the mental image. She picked up the speed almost immediately, eager to get one of them off, pressing her lips against Heather’s own and nipping at her lip _just_ gently enough not to hurt.

“Shit, Ronnie, I’m close,” Heather whined, squealing in surprise as Veronica lifted her hips off the bed and began thrusting roughly into her, the pace becoming jerky and uneven in a way that told her that Veronica was cumming. The thought sent her over the edge as well, and by the time Veronica stopped moving, they were both panting and gasping for breath.

“How the _fuck_ are you so good at that?” Heather demanded.

Veronica laughed. “Maybe we’re just that sexually compatible.”

Heather snorted, pulling Veronica in for another kiss.

“So…” Veronica said, “You still wanna ride me?”

Heather burst into a fit of giggles, tucking her face into the crook of Veronica’s neck to muffle her laughter.

“What? It sounded really hot!”

Heather snickered a little more, leaning back against the pillows and laughing harder at Veronica’s indignant expression.

“I’m sorry,” she said once she’d achieved some semblance of calm, “But we just finished with round three and you already want to go again, and then you did the angry chipmunk face and I just couldn’t help myself!”

Veronica rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. “Whatever. It just sounded like a good idea. Plus it kinda almost made me cum, so…”

Heather giggled again, rolling over so Veronica was on her back with Heather straddling her hips. “Well then, if the idea’s that much of a turn-on for you, then let’s do it.”

Veronica’s eyes widened almost comically, her hands finding purchase on Heather’s hips as she stared. “Aren’t you still sensitive?”

Heather shrugged. “A little. Still, it sounds like fun, and you’ve already made me cum three times tonight. What’s one more?”

Veronica bit her lip and watched, fascinated, as Heather rose up on her knees and sank back down on the toy still inside her, whimpering a bit at the visual and the way it forced the ridged end down against her clit.

Heather moaned, thighs clenching at Veronica’s sides. “Holy shit.”

“Too much?”

Heather shook her head. “Just never thought you’d look so good under me like this.”

Veronica felt her face heating up at the compliment. “Thanks.”

Heather chuckled mischievously. “What’s wrong? No witty retort?”

Veronica shook her head meekly, and Heather grinned.

“I can’t believe this is all it takes to fluster you,” she teased, bracing her hands against Veronica’s chest and moving up and down on the toy.

Veronica threw her head back against the pillows and honest-to-god _whined._

“Now that’s a pretty sound,” Heather mused, riding Veronica faster now, “I’ll have to do this with you more often, if this is what I get to see every time.”

Veronica bucked her hips into the air to meet Heather’s on every downward motion, grinning proudly when she was rewarded with the sound of Heather’s moans. Heather sped up in retaliation, and Veronica planted her feet firmly against the mattress for better leverage and grabbed Heather’s hips as she started thrusting hard and quick in an effort to make Heather cum.

Before long, Heather felt the same jerky, uneven rhythm as last time and knew Veronica was cumming again. This time, however, she kept riding Veronica through her orgasm, grinning in satisfaction as Veronica writhed under her.

“Fuck, _shit,_ Heather,” she gasped, whimpering on every downward motion of Heather’s hips as they ground the ridged end against her clit roughly.

She came a third time just as Heather had her fourth orgasm of the night, grinding her hips down against Veronica’s own as they rode out the aftershocks together.

Heather came down first, slumping against Veronica’s chest as Veronica’s chest heaved with her effort to catch her breath.

“Fuck,” Veronica gasped, “I think that’s it for me tonight.”

Heather pouted jokingly. “Aww, I thought you were gonna try and see how many times you could make me cum.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m still going to make you cum as many times as I can,” Veronica insisted, “I just don’t think _I_ can handle anymore.”

Heather giggled, pressing a sloppy kiss to Veronica’s lips.

Veronica hummed, hands roaming gently over Heather’s back and sides, kneading her backside and pulling her in as close as possible.

Heather groaned, the toy sinking even deeper inside her. “Veronica.”

“Hmm?” Veronica smiled dopily up at her, before trailing her eyes down to where the strap-on was still inside her. “Oh! One sec!”

Slowly, Veronica sat up, gently rolling them over until Heather lay back against the sheets, before carefully pulling out, removing the condom and tossing it into the wastebasket next to the bed.

Heather chuckled as Veronica shimmied out of the harness and set the dildo down on the nightstand, bringing a hand down between her thighs to teasingly rub against Veronica’s clit.

Veronica jerked back, a whine bubbling up from her throat. “You’re mean to me.”

Heather snorted. “You love it.”

“You don’t know my kinks.”

“Veronica, of course I know your kinks. We’re _dating.”_

Veronica stuck her tongue out at her, before flopping facedown on the bed next to her.

“Gimme a second to recover and then I’ll suck your cock so good you’ll see stars.”

Heather cackled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Veronica picked her head up and grinned wickedly at Heather, making her way down towards the middle of the mattress, where she rested her cheek against Heather’s inner thigh.

“How about you hold me right here and I’ll make good on my promise?”

Heather laughed, one hand tangling in Veronica’s hair. “God, you’re such a goof.”

 _“Your_ goof,” Veronica murmured, pressing lazy kisses up Heather’s thighs, “You’re stuck with me.”

“I’m definitely not complaining.”

Veronica grinned, fingertips tracing teasing patterns along her hips as soft pecks became open-mouthed kisses, which then turned to Veronica leaving hickeys all over Heather’s hips and inner thighs. “Well, I do aim to please.”

Heather let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a moan and a laugh. “And you do it so well.”

Veronica chuckled, and without another word, she drew her tongue up along the underside of Heather’s cock, ending with a teasing flick against the head.

Heather let out a squeak, the sound turning into a drawn out moan as Veronica dove in, eagerly lapping at her dick.

“Shit, _Veronica,”_ Heather moaned, the hand in Veronica’s hair curling into a fist to pull her closer as her hips gyrated against Veronica’s mouth.

Veronica hummed, pulling back and making eye contact with Heather as she circled the head of her dick with the tip of her tongue.

Heather groaned, thighs trembling on either side of Veronica’s head as she tried to resist the impulse to buck her hips.

Veronica moaned around Heather’s dick, feeling a rush of satisfaction as Heather whimpered in response.

Heather’s hand tightened in Veronica’s hair, pulling her head down and grinding her hips up, enjoying the sensations around her dick.

Veronica relaxed her throat and concentrated on making Heather cum without choking on her cock. She groaned as Heather all but fucked her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth across the underside of Heather’s dick.

 _“Shit,Veronica,”_ Heather’s hips jerked reflexively, holding Veronica against her as she came yet again.

Veronica pulled back as Heather came, swirling her tongue around the head of Heather’s dick and as she brought a hand up to stroke her shaft.

She waited until Heather came down completely to pull off, swallowing down the cum in her mouth and sitting back on her heels with a triumphant grin.

“Think you can go for a sixth round?”

Heather rolled her eyes, tugging Veronica down for a kiss. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“You can always tap out.”

“Fuck no,” Heather scoffed, “I want to see how many times you can make me cum.”

Veronica laughed. “I have an idea for what we can do this time.”

“I’m intrigued.”

“Ride my face.”

Heather raised a brow, curious and skeptical.

“Just like…” Veronica searched for the words to phrase her request, “It was really hot when you were on top of me, and if you wanted to just, like, straddle my head or whatever and fuck my mouth...”

“That… actually sounds pretty hot.”

Veronica beamed, helping Heather sit up and getting into position.

Heather carefully slung one knee over Veronica’s head, straddling her face and holding onto the headboard to steady herself. “Like this?”

“Exactly like that,” Veronica murmured, leaning up to take the head of Heather’s cock in her mouth.

Heather let out a shaky sigh as Veronica’s lips wrapped around her cock and moved down her shaft, not pulling back until she managed to take every inch of it.

“Good?” Veronica asked, hot puffs of air contrasting with the feeling of Veronica’s spit cooling on her cock.

Rather than answering, Heather lowered herself closer to Veronica’s face, pushing her cock between Veronica’s lips and grinding her hips forward.

Veronica moaned as Heather fucked her mouth, sending pleasant vibrations through the length of Heather’s dick. Heather’s thighs trembled next to Veronica’s head, and one hand left its post on the headboard to thread itself into Veronica’s hair.

“This was… an _amazing_ idea,” Heather muttered, leaning heavily against the headboard, tugging on Veronica’s hair whenever she did something that was especially pleasurable for her.

Veronica seemed lost in her own little world, practically entranced by the cock in her mouth and the hand in her hair. Before too long, Heather found herself thrusting into Veronica’s mouth, the hand in her hair holding her still as Heather chased her own orgasm. She didn’t miss the way Veronica’s own moans grew louder in response.

Heather watched Veronica curiously, only just noticing the way Veronica’s shoulder shook, almost as if…

A glance backward confirmed her suspicions as she caught a glance of Veronica’s hand working furiously between her legs.

With a wicked grin, Heather pulled back, leaving Veronica gasping for breath and straining to take Heather’s cock back into her mouth.

Veronica moaned, eyes hazy and unfocused, although she didn’t really seem to care.

If she was okay with this turn of events, then so was Heather.

“You want to make me cum?” Heather purred, “Want me to hold you there and make you beg to get me off?”

Veronica nodded eagerly, attempting to wrap her lips around Heather’s cock again, but having her progress halted by the hand tugging on her hair.

Heather watched Veronica strain against the hand keeping her head down, eyes wide and pleading, before deciding to give her what she wanted.

“There you go- _fuck!”_ she hissed, thrusting roughly into Veronica’s mouth as she finally allowed her to return to her task.

Veronica sucked and licked at her cock greedily, eyes flicking up to meet Heather’s own gaze every now and then, which only spurred them both on, until Heather came again in Veronica’s mouth, watching with fascination as Veronica swallowed around her cock, pulling back and working her hand over most of it while she took as much of it into her mouth as she could without choking.

Heather spared another glance behind her and confirmed that yes, Veronica was still masturbating.

“Are you about to cum?” Heather murmured, grinning at Veronica’s answering nod, “Well, how about I help you with that?”

Veronica nodded again, and Heather dismounted, moving down the bed until she settled in between Veronica’s legs, her own hand working her dick back to full hardness.

“I think I’ve got one more round in me,” Heather purred, pulling Veronica’s hand away from her clit and positioning herself, “This okay?”

“Fucking _please,”_ Veronica whined.

At that, Heather pushed the head of her cock inside Veronica’s pussy, inching forward until their hips were flush together.

She wasted no time building up speed, instead pulling back and slamming her hips forward, setting a quick pace that Veronica seemed to appreciate, if the increased volume and frequency of her moans was anything to go by.

Heather fell forward, holding herself up on her elbows and leaving a few hickeys of her own on Veronica’s collarbone and chest.

“Good?” Heather teased, thrusting roughly as Veronica groaned in frustration.

“Just- _fuck!_ Just make me cum already!”

“You want to cum?” Heather cooed, snaking a hand down in between them to rub Veronica’s clit, “Then cum.”

Veronica let out a series of broken moans as she finally came, the sensations around her cock bringing Heather over the edge as well, and the two of them rode out their orgasms together again until Heather collapsed against Veronica, totally spent.

“So,” Veronica gasped a few minutes later, “How was that?”

Heather snorted, sitting up and pulling out before flopping back onto the bed next to Veronica. “You just want me to stroke your ego.”

“Not true,” Veronica smirked, “I also like when other things get stroked.”

Heather cackled, shoving playfully at Veronica’s shoulder. “How do you still have the energy to say that kind of shit?’

Veronica shrugged.

“You wanna clean up?”

Veronica sighed. “I guess we should.”

Heather smiled as she slid out of the bed, standing on still trembling legs. “C’mon. The faster we get cleaned up, the faster we can go to bed.”

Veronica groaned, but got up and followed Heather to the bathroom. A shower would do them good.

Besides, they had all weekend. They could sleep in and cuddle as much as they wanted, among other things.

The thought brought a smile to Veronica’s face as she stepped into the shower behind Heather.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you like! And please don't hesitate to send me an ask at marshalls-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
